Fatal Beauty Two
by Theresa471
Summary: Sequel to Fatal Beauty. It's the continuation of the story involving the beauty company.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fatal Beauty Two**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **After being saved the first time around by the voodoo doctor to save Denise Richardson's life months ago. She never expected that the same type of signs would be back again in a new person in New York City.**_

 _ **Denise never expected to know this information until recently. For when she had to fly out for a promotion on one of her skin care products Fatal Beauty.**_

 _ **Months ago after changing the ingredients of the product. She needed to do this in order to steer clear of the negative reports on the Fatal Beauty product. It costed her company a great deal of money to make the change.**_

 _ **Even herself was the main guinea pig once again to use the product, this time without any type of side effects. But when she heard though the news reports about a client name Judith Morrison had tried the products. However as it turned out. Judith started to experience the same type of side effects that Richardson had gone through with the killings.**_

 _ **When she was watching the news reports from her lap top while having just checked into her hotel room. She had reservations for the Trump Towers in New York City on level eight of the hotel.**_

 _ **After she was able to change her clothes after checking in. It was afterwards for when she was able to find out about the murder at the Museum Of Nature History. And for where Judith Morrison works as a computer expert inside of the museum.**_

 _ **Judith Morrison has been working for the museum during the last ten years. She wanted to at least try to improve her features at the age 45 wishing to use some new beauty products from the Denise Richardson's Fatal Beauty line.**_

 _ **When she was able to order the products from the website on the internet. She was able to pay for the entire shipment line of products via her credit card. And for which the company online free shipping for the first time trying the products.**_

 _ **And once she started to use the products. She had no idea she was going to turn into same type of horrible creature from hell. She won't be able to realize what was happening to her until she meets up with Denise Richardson to tell her the complete truth.**_

 _ **End of Chapter One**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two Fatal Beauty Two**_

 _ **Judith Morrison didn't know what she was doing. Currently it was late night at the Museum Of Nature History. There were several customers still walking around the museum since the closing hours would be in an hour for a Friday evening in April.**_

 _ **The creature having to be lurking about in one of the corners on the fifth floor watching through the darkness with its red glaring eyes and claws.**_

 _ **Judith waited to make the right move. When one of the male patroits were alone standing in front of one of the statues. It was a statue of a lion holding onto its cub in the mouth.**_

 _ **This young male having a camera was taking pictures of the statue. When all of a sudden the creature went after the human grabbing it by the throat with the claws.**_

 _ **And with the claws, the creature was able to rip into the human's throat trailing crimson along the way into the darkened corner.**_

 _ **While during this time without the creature realizing. The camera that was in the human's hands had gone off by accident to captured images of the creature, along with the fifth floor video camera.**_

 _ **Judith Morrison having to be in the corner dropped the body onto the ground dead. It was at this point the creature left the corner to try and find a way out of the building. And it does having gotten past the one lone security guard at this time.**_

 _ **It was an hour later...**_

 _ **When the security guard having to be making his rounds on the fifth floor. This is when he notices something in one of the corners with his flash light.**_

 _ **Walking over carrying his revolver in order to protect himself, as with the flash light in his other hand. He was able to notice the blood on the floor before seeing the body and the male's throat and parts of his body cut to ribbons.**_

 _ **It was at this time placing the revolver back into its place to get onto his walkie talkie to call in the police and an ambulance.**_

 _ **Moments later with the security guard having told where he was located. Police, EMT'S, and even the fire department was sent just in case.**_

 _ **However outside of the Museum Of Nature History were the hordes of reporters from the different tv/cable stations to report the incident to the general public for New York City.**_

 _ **And when Judith Morrison arrived home at her condo down town. She hadn't realize what had happened to her in the first place. However when she had arrived home, she was able to turn on the Tv in her bedroom.**_

 _ **This is where she was watching the breaking news reports n the body that was found on the fifth floor of the Museum Of Nature History. She just couldn't believe it that something like this had to happened. In spite the fact she was working this evening on the very same floor.**_

 _ **There was nothing she could do about now accept go to sleep.**_

 _ **Up Next Chapter Three**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three Fatal Beauty Two**_

 _ **Judith Morrison after watching the news. She didn't think that she will be able to fall asleep. But she was able to after all with hitting her queen size bed of her condo.**_

 _ **She was able to change into her light blue night gown(Baby Dolls), while turning down the blue quilt. After moving out of her black slippers placing them on the side.**_

 _ **She was able to slip under the quilt without a problem. While she slipped off into a deep sleep.**_

 _ **Since it was late...**_

 _ **The crime scene unit, including detectives Jonathan Walter and Jerry Mathews were combing the entire upstairs level of the museum for any type of clues.**_

 _ **Even the County Medical Examiner Jack Williams was able to remove what was left of the body to the morgue to start an autopsy, and find out the true cause of death.**_

 _ **Detective Walter walked over into the corner with the lights now totally on after what happened. He was mostly looking for any type of clues. Looking up on the far corner, he noticed the video surveillance camera. He called over Detective Mathews.**_

 _ **Seeing that the detective was walking over slowly since he's in his late fifties. "What's up Jonathan?" He asked with looking at his notes in his right hand.**_

 _ **He points. "I just wonder on whether that camera might of picked up the killer?" He says with calling over the security guard Rollins having taken over for this late night shift.**_

 _ **The security guard walking over slowly with his appointment book of clients that were visiting the Museum during the time of the horrible killing. "How can I help you, detectives?"**_

 _ **"Do you think we can have a copy of that video of this night's possible killing? There is a good chance we might of caught the creature on camera." Detective Walter says with looking up at the camera in the corner.**_

 _ **"I will get on it right away detective. Excuse me while I call the security company." He leaves with taking the elevator to the security office on the ground level.**_

 _ **"This is going to be extremely interesting on whether or not we come up with the picture of the killer." Mathews says to his partner walking away to check for anything else that might help with the case.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four Fatal Beauty Two**_

 _ **When Detective Jerry Mathews left to head downstairs to call the security company. Detective Jonathan Walter had found it odd in a way as to why no one wasn't able to notice a thing at the time or before the killing.**_

 _ **Even though there were at least three Museum workers at the time on this very same level. Walking over to the sign-in desk with the lights on. He went to take a look at the sign-in book for employees.**_

 _ **He noticed that one of the workers having to be working very late was in deed Judith Morrison. And since the horrible murder there has been no sign of the woman, unless she had not sign out while leaving for the evening.**_

 _ **Everyone else has been accounted for after checking the sign-in list on the desk. Detective Walter would need to find out from the security office or admitting. He's going to be needing her phone number or address, in order to speak with the woman.**_

 _ **And just find out on whether she was able to notice a thing while working this evening. It could of been a possible chance she was able to see the killing.**_

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _ **Downstairs in the security office**_

 _ **The officer in charge was able to check his computer database with the information having Judith Morrison's phone(cell) and complete address.**_

 _ **"Is there anything else Lt. that can be used with what happened on the top level?" Detective Walter while looking at the row of cameras from inside of the office.**_

 _ **"At the moment nothing else to speak of Detective. Besides having given you the video and the address/phone of employee Judith Morrison." He said with handing over the signature listing to hand over the video to the detective.**_

 _ **Detective Walter takes the list in order to sign it before heading back up stairs. Its been some what of a long shift fr him and his partner.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five Fatal Beauty Two**_

 _ **For Denise Richardson, she couldn't believed it with the news report that evening having to arrived into New York City only today to find out about the killing in the museum.**_

 _ **She was unpacking her things in her motel room having to be staying at the Trump Towers for her beauty company.**_

 _ **She was watching the news report from inside the large bed-room having to be changing her clothes from her flight from California.**_

 _ **When the news broadcaster had mention that the body was ripped apart from some type of hideous creature. This report had sounded too much like what she had gone through with her beauty products.**_

 _ **But then again Denise had no idea on whether this particular person that was killed had used any of her products in the distant past. She will have to keep abreast of this situation, once she is able to finish up her work for the beauty company during the next week or so.**_

 _ **Since it was very late. There was nothing more she could do at the moment. She will have to check it out in the morning with taking a trip over to the museum. Hopefully she will be able to make contact with any of the police.**_

 _ **Otherwise for now she needed to sleep at least for a few hours at best, until it was time for her to wake up and just star her day out.**_

 _ **Judith Morrison having tried to sleep with having a great deal of things on her after arriving home from the Museum.**_

 _ **She decided to get up from her queen size bed feeling some what restless, she needed to have a late night snack in the kitchen of her condo. There was plenty of food from inside the frig and the cupboards. Since she was able to go food shopping only a few days ago, instead of using the Pea Pod service for Stop & Shop.**_

 _ **Walking into the kitchen after switching on the lights in order to see where she was going.**_ _ **But**_ _ **when she took a look at her right hand, she had noticed blood that she couldn't understand how it had gotten there. She freaked for the moment trying to calm down.**_

 _ **Otherwise feeling this way, she needed to wash her hands a few times with soap & water to try to remove the spots of crimson. Before continuing with her late night snack.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6th Fatal Beauty Two**_

 _ **Judith Morrison was mostly frantic for when she found the spots of crimson on her hands.**_

 _ **She's been in the bathroom almost an hour trying to clean off the blood. She was able to get most of it off. Otherwise afterwards she headed into the bedroom to start her facial cleansing.**_

 _ **One of the first products she went for was the Fatal Beauty cleanser to clean off anything deep inside of her pores. This was one of her favorite items to use, besides the full body lotion.**_

 _ **After she was done with cleaning the pores of her face. Before starting anything else, she needed to dry damp the rest of the cleanser off her face. Afterwards she then washed cold water onto her face, while drying it with a white medium size towel.**_

 _ **Walking slowly over to the dresser with a full scale mirror. Before she is able to grab the body lotion. She was able to take a look at herself into the mirror. While looking some what tired after working long hours at the museum.**_

 _ **Any rate she overlooked it with her facial expression with moving over to take hold of the lotion.**_

 _ **She was able to take a generious amount to place the silky lotion all over her entire body. She loved this stuff, including using it down below to soothe herself. Even though she wasn't thinking about sex this evening.**_

 _ **Moments later after the facial and the total body lotion. Something started to happened again with her memory. Along with changing into a hideous creature from before.**_

 _ **This particular hideous creature had no sense of time nor anything else for this fact. It had a hunger from inside of its body that needed to be fed...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven Fatal Beauty Two**_

 _ **This hideous creature after leaving out the back entrance of Judith's condo. It didn't have a sense of where to go in order to feed its self.**_

 _ **Thank god it was completely dark outside. Nor was the moon having to be out from the heavy cloud cover. Weather wise it was in the low seventies for this time of the year. There was no sign of rain having to be in the forecast for the next week.**_

 _ **There was a ball park name Brewster located only a few blocks away from the condo.**_

 _ **Even though the lighting was bright with the ball fields. Even with the joggers section had no lights having burnt out. Though the maintenance department was supposed to change those lights.**_

 _ **The creature heading for the park. Didn't have any idea on whether there would be anything of value to be fed. It was waving in and out of the trees in order not to have anyone notice the creature. Unless the tide is able to turn with the creature finding the right chance to kill...**_

 _ **Moments later...**_

 _ **While hiding into the trees without making any type of noise from the police car that had pulled up to the two male joggers.**_

 _ **Seeing the police car stopped to speak with the two males.**_

 _ **"I' m sergeant Wilder, I suggest the both of you be careful jogging with none of the lights working." He says with pointing to the lamp posts in the corner.**_

 _ **"Don't worry officer Wilder. We have flash lights and blinker lights to help see at least where we are going." The first male jogger says with turning on the flash lights to begin there jogging around the route made for them overall.**_

 _ **"Very well...just be on the look out that's all. Good night gentlemen and have fun." Officer Wilder said while looking at his partner taking a call from the dispatcher about a robbery a block away from the ball park. Turning his head back to finish talking with the joggers. "Bye for now..we have to get moving..." He replied with turning on the silent siren in order not to spook the suspects.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight Fatal Beauty Two**_

 _ **Just when the police officers left the area after speaking with the two joggers. It was the creatures chance to make its mark on the two humans.**_

 _ **When it was just right with the joggers started slowly away from the lamp posts that weren't working.**_

 _ **All of a sudden with the swiftness of the creature went flying with grabbing the one make jogger and carrying the body into the trees.**_

 _ **Screams can be heard throughout the entire park. While the horrible creature was tearing apart the first body, while the second jogger was screaming while looking for help from any one.**_

 _ **However there was no one around at the time of the attacks. The creature leaving what was left of the body on the branches. While he went flying after the second human with attacking it on the cement ground of the street.**_

 _ **The second jogger wasn't able to fight all that long, until he lost his battle. After the creature was done with its prey, it then went flying up into the trees for where his first prey was torn into pieces.**_

 _ **Blocks away the same police car that was inside of the Brewster park. They had gotten a call from a citizen from the Brewster park claiming on hearing screams.**_

 _ **Sergeant Wilder having to be taking the last of the notes about the liquor store robbery. He was able to inform his partner about the call, and the fact they needed to leave the area in order to investigate the call from the concern citizen.**_

 _ **"Lets go. We need to get moving." Sergeant Wilder says to his partner having to be getting in the front seat after finishing up speaking with the owner of the liquor store.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine Fatal Beauty Two**_

 _ **Body parts were all over the area, along with blood splatter on the ground to show anyone just where this particular killer was heading.**_

 _ **And when the police car that over in that spot earlier. They were able to arrive at a quick pace with the siren running full blast. Sergeant Wilder and his partner having gotten out of the vehicle started to survey the area.**_

 _ **Only to be totally horrified with what they are about to see in front of them. For which they have never seen anything like it before.**_

 _ **Thank goodness with the lighting being way off in that part of the park was a god send for any normal citizen. Sergeant Wilder had looked up at those very same lights before turning his attention to the scene.**_

 _ **It was at this point...**_

 _ **That Sergeant Wilder had to ask his partner to get on the horn to call for the crime scene unit, Medical Examiner and the tv broadcasters to report the story for the general public.**_

 _ **"Right away Sarge." He says with turning his face away from the ugly scene after five years of being on the streets.**_

 _ **Moments later...**_

 _ **The scene inside the area was ablaze with all kinds of police, fire, County Medical Examiner, the public and most of all the tv reporters with the trucks to set up broadcasts on the major story of the evening.**_

 _ **Dr. Goldstain of the County Medical Examiner. She has never seen anything like it before with the body parts.**_

 _ **Dr. Goldstain was with her partner Dr. Kempter having to be moving out the stretchers and plastic bags to place the body parts inside.**_

 _ **"Be sure to tag every piece in order for us to perform an autopsy on what exactly happen here this evening." She says to her partner looking over at the tv reporters being held back by the crime scene unit.**_

 _ **"Yes, of course Dr. Goldstain." He responded with going back to his work without the distractions.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten Fatal Beauty Two**_

 _ **Dr. Goldstain was shaking his head with going over the details with the officers involved on the case. He just couldn't understand how something like this could happen in the first place.**_

 _ **"Look officer, I will have or at least try to have all of the answers with the autopsy when we finally get back to my office. Right now Sergeant, I don't have a clue as to what exactly happened here this evening. Do you have any idea?" He asked with looking over at his partner Dr. Kempter having to be zipping up the body bags and placing them into the back of the morgue van.**_

 _ **Nodding his head in discuss. He was able to say the following from what he could remember about the two joggers. "All I can remember is the fact earlier when my partner and I were in the area doing checks. We were able to come upon the two men getting ready to jog in the area. When we had noticed that the lighting in the area wasn't working correctly. We just simply advised the two of them to just be very careful with there jogging. That's it!"**_

 _ **Afterwards Dr. Goldstain went back to his strange case overall. While leaving the officers to look for further clues.**_

 _ **Judith Morrison having to be herself once again. She was more confused then ever on what was going on with her life at this point.**_

 _ **Once that she was able to arrive home. She didn't have the faintest idea where she had gone after being inside of the Museum of Nature History.**_

 _ **However once she walked into her bath room to clean up. This is when she noticed the stain of crimson on her clothing, face and nails.**_

 _ **It was at this point...**_

 _ **That she started to some what panic to the fact that she had no idea what was going on with her. However one of the things that she does remember is the fact of using the Fatal Beauty products on her body and most of all her face.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11th Fatal Beauty Two**_

 _ **Judith went to look at the Fatal Beauty products thinking that something just might be wrong with the items. When she had saw the new report months ago about the owner Denise Richardson having to developed the line.**_

 _ **She needed to make that call in the morning to contact the woman about what had happened months earlier. No doubt she has been keeping up with the reports on what has been going on in the New York City area.**_

 _ **While she has been thinking, she needed to totally relax after trying to clean up the blood on her hands and other parts of her body.**_

 _ **However she kept on cleaning without getting anywhere. But after a few moments she just completely gave up.**_

 _ **Otherwise she was feeling very tired all of a sudden. And she was in great need to sleep. Maybe in the morning she will be able to feel better. If not! she will have to speak with someone about the bad experience she has been suffering.**_

 _ **Otherwise she doesn't know of any therapist. She will have to research it on the Internet for this area that she lives in. Never the less it's going to be very interesting for when she does tell her strange story to the therapist in regard to the killings.**_

 _ **But for now...**_

 _ **She went to change into her sleep ware without having to bother at her appearance. Turning off the light from inside of the bathroom. She then headed for the bedroom for where she needs to turn down her blue quilt and just simply slip under to fall asleep.**_

 _ **She hopes!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12th Fatal Beauty Two**_

 _ **There was a small park a half mile away from Judith's apartment complex.**_

 _ **A young man with his shepard were taking a walk through the lighted area of the park. Johnny and his shepard Snoopy have been walking this particular section of the park for the past year without incident.**_

 _ **Recently the city was able to replace most of the lights in the area. But for where the young man was walking, three of the lights were very dim. Even though he did have his blinker lights for those driving would be able to see him and his dog walking.**_

 _ **Meanwhile the shepard was starting to act up. And Johnny was wondering why his pet was being this way at this time of the night. He's never done this before with his walk.**_

 _ **Hiding in the trees of the park. This creature having to be watching for the next prey. Looking around for any others that might be in the area, the creature decided to make its mark at this point.**_

 _ **It was a swift action as the creature swoop on down to the human and his neck. Even though the shepard tried to protect its master.**_

 _ **However the pet was thrown into the trees and killed with its entire body torn to pieces. The very same thing was happening with the human now part of the prey syndrome.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13th Fatal Beauty Two**_

 _ **Some time later having to be some what quiet fr around midnight. Currently a patrol car making it rounds for this time of night.**_

 _ **The two male officers making there way in after picking up coffee and sandwiches from the restaurant just a block away from the park.**_

 _ **Sergeant Liam and his partner Donaldson having worked already a long shift. They were asked by there superior to make a final check of the ball park before heading on in back to the precinct.**_

 _ **"Donaldson call the precinct. Tell them that we will be coming in very soon after checking the park for the final time today." He asked with taking off his police cap for the moment.**_

 _ **"Will do Liam. But in the meantime I will drive on over to the unlighted section just in case there was any type of problems." He says before moving off slowly to the other section of the park.**_

 _ **As soon as the precinct had called. They had received a call from a citizen having heard noises earlier after driving through the park. "Lets go check this out, I really don't like this at all after the last incident I heard that happened in another ball park."**_

 _ **"I heard as well. It was a real mess to clean up and to investigate the two possible murders." He replied with remembering the details from the other two officers having to be working the case.**_

 _ **After some five minutes..**_

 _ **They were able to reach the unlighted section of the park. And right away they noticed that something was wrong. Donaldson was able to stop the police vehicle on the side of the curb.**_

 _ **It was at this point with there flash lights. This is where the two police officers were able to notice the trail of blood.**_

 _ **With the flash lights, they were able to follow it to a bunch of trees and the nightmare that was going to be beginning for the two officers.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Fatal Beauty Two

Sergeant Liam and Donaldson couldn't believed it. The sight they were seeing for the moment was just awful.

"OH, MY GOD!" Liam says with seeing body parts spread out the entire area of the trees, along with a partial body of a dog. At least that is what it looks like at this point.

"Jesus, what could of caused this Liam? He asked with trying to move closer to the area.

"I have no idea at this time. We need to call in the Crime Scene unit and the morgue to send out an expert to figure it out." Donaldson replied with pulling out his shoulder radio to contact his superior and other authorities.

"I just hope to god its not the same type of situation that has been going on at the Museum of Nature History." He quotes from what he heard from the Internet, Newspapers and most of all news reports.

"Oh, Really! I haven't been keeping up with the latest news. I wonder why our superior officer hasn't said a word to us about it." He asked with great concern with the latest incident that is directly in front of them.

"I have no idea as to why he's not said a word to us about the murder at the Museum."

"What makes you think it was a murder Liam?" As his voice rose with the mention of a murder.

"I' m just stating from what I heard with finding parts of body having been found inside of the museum. Otherwise I have nothing else to say accept that we need to do our job with closing off this area."

Donaldson agreed at this point.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Fatal Beauty Two

When the press heard about what was going on in the park. Police authorities were going to have there hands full with keeping them back from the crime scene area.

The park was now all lite up with the additional lights having to be needed. Since the unit needed to check every inch of the area for evidence.

Even the county morgue having to arrived with Dr. Lingston knew that his job was going to be hard. Along with the ton of questions that needed to be asked by him and everyone else on the case.

One thing he did notice was the fact that the body parts that was found. It was the same type of situation that had gone on at the Museum of Nature History.

He was able to read the report having been downloaded to his computer database. It was basically the same situation that was found with all of the evidence.

One thing for sure.

Dr. Lingston wasn't going to be giving all of the facts to the press. Since he wished not to cause a panic among the population in the Tri-State sector.

And since it's only been a few hours. Sergeant Liam and Donaldson were finishing up with canvassing the entire park region.

Seeing that the reporters were around. They needed to steer clear of them, and head back to there police vehicle. Otherwise they saw the county morgue vehicle right behind it.

They had no idea who the county morgue doctor was working on the case.

Looking up from his report. Dr. Lingston addressed the two officers walking over to him. "Officers, were you the ones that called in the crime scene unit?" He asked with placing down his report inside the back for where body parts were packed into the freezer part of the van.

In unison. "Yes, we were Dr. called them. And we might add that the scene was just awful to see."


End file.
